


An Unusual Suicide Pact

by FriendlyFlower



Series: Fetish-Centric Content [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Asriel's age is also unknown, Assumptions, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Breastcrush, Breasts, Brutal Murder, Buttcrush, Butts, Chara's age is unknown, Character Death, Chronic Pain, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dark, Death, Desperation, Eyes, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Femdom, Fetish Content, G/T, Giant/Tiny, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I like big butts and I cannot lie, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kudos are appreciated, Large Breasts, Macro/Micro, Major Character(s), Matter of Life and Death, Mental Health Issues, Mentioned Chara (Undertale), Mild Painplay, Misunderstandings, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Murderer Chara (Undertale), Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Nicknames, Non-Consensual Violence, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Pain, Painplay, Pet Names, Poor Life Choices, Possible Character Death, Presumed Dead, Regret, Regretful Asriel Dreemurr, Self-Harm, Size Difference, Suicide, Tags Are Fun, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trapped, Victim Blaming, Vore, messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyFlower/pseuds/FriendlyFlower
Summary: Chara and Asriel decide they want to commit a Suicide Pact. What’s unusual about this is that Chara is normal sized and Asriel is tiny.





	An Unusual Suicide Pact

**Author's Note:**

> Please read all tags before continuing on.

“This is your last chance to change your mind, Azzy,” Chara warned her tiny friend as she loomed over him.

 

“No. I want to leave this place with you,” Asriel argued, preparing himself for his death. Chara’s eyes darkened as she said, “Very well.”

 

With that, she sat on Asriel’s tiny, helpless body. The pressure was similar to that of an Elephant, but 100 times worse, and Asriel had difficulty breathing, but he was still alive. Chara could feel Asriel’s tiny kicks and squirms. “Quit struggling,” Chara snapped before standing back up. “This was YOUR idea!” Before Asriel could think of a response, Chara’s breasts crashed down on him! Somehow, Asriel still managed to survive. There was only one thing Chara could do to kill Asriel… She grabbed Asriel and threw him down her tight, painful, claustrophobic esophagus to burn and melt alive like a living candle. At this point, Asriel regretted this Suicide Pact completely and wished to escape. He struggled, but Chara couldn’t feel a thing and thought he had died, just as he wanted.

 

She took out her knife and stabbed herself in the throat, killing both of them instantly.


End file.
